


bat got your tongue

by doglesbian



Category: The Pirate's Fate (Visual Novel)
Genre: (more enemies to two horny gals to lovers but), Bathroom Control, Bondage, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbians, Shower Sex, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglesbian/pseuds/doglesbian
Summary: When the Dread Pirates are forced to take a captive, they have a little too much fun pushing around their new "pet".Unfortunately, she's also having too much fun with it.And someone's bound to notice.





	1. Caught

She'd hoped that no one would notice the way her face went red when they called her “kitty”, or the ways she fidgeted when they had her chained, and especially hoped they'd missed the far-too-many times she got lost in thought and had to readjust her pants to hide her rising desire.

She felt it was wrong- these “Dread Pirates” that'd captured her were, well, pirates! Thieving bandits as far as she knew, so they had to be evil, right? She couldn't hand herself over to villains, even if it was so hot. But secretly Mila thought to herself about how she'd never seen them do anything particularly heinous, and stories she overheard sounded just a few inches from virtuous, even. After all, they'd only taken her in as a “pet”, as some called her, after she threatened to turn them in to authorities. So she hoped, and fantasized, rubbing herself when no one was around, suppressing what noises she could while imagining one of the crews girls having her way with the ship kitty.

Loud boots approached as she boredly mopped the deck, Mila huffing just a little knowing she'd have to wipe those prints again. She wheeled around at the command of “Attention, kit!” Staring her down as she saluted was Morgana, the first mate of the crew and, unfortunately for the poor girl, the first fixation of Mila's fantasies. Her smug attitude was charming, and the way she carried herself was full of confidence. Her face was gorgeous too, her sly smile perfect underneath her cute bat nose. The way her clothes shaped her ass didn't ever help her to pay attention either.

Luckily by the time Mila snapped out of her gay reverie her commander hadn't said anything else, still eyeing her and standing with one hand on her hip. After a few more moments of silence, she slowly and smoothly trotted past and around the cat, resting her hand on a shoulder in a way that made Mila almost shiver.

“Been watching you, kitty. Bet you thought I wouldn’t notice.” Oh. Oh no. (Oh yes?)

“I think…” she leaned close, starting to whisper so close her breath warmed her neck. “Someone likes how we treat her a little too much for her own good.”

The barely held back shiver then wracked its way through Mila’s body, shaking in a way Morgana definitely noticed. “Am I right, kit? Don’t lie to me.”

Mila’s heart stopped in its tracks. She could hardly breathe let alone decide whether to run or admit it.

“What’s wrong, bat got your tongue?”

The bat lady laughed at her own joke in a way that eased a bit of tension from Mila’s throat, yet it was still almost impossible to make herself speak as she barely squeaked, “Y-yes, M-morgana…”

“Well, I think I could do something about that. You do look like a perfect little plaything… What do you think, kitty?” There was a silence that lasted what seemed like forever as Mila tried to push out her words again.

“I would, uh, like that a lot, Morgana.”

The cackling chuckle she let out sent a second shiver through Mila’s body. “Let’s get you somewhere nice.” That was the last thing she heard before her world was sent into darkness by a blindfold, and she was lead away quietly by a hand holding hers.

At least she wouldn’t have to mop the bootprints up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by that one part in the dlc if you couldn't tell. also Mila's written as trans just bc im trans and i like writing trans girls with dicks in erotica bc that represents me. hope u like what i have so far and thank u to my two helpful friend-editors who were thoroughly murdered by this


	2. Chapter 2

The cabin door opening broke a long period of emptiness, making Mila jump in her seat. Familiar bootsteps calmed any fears the still-blinded girl had about being barged in on in such an embarrassing position, roped up to a chair and kept quiet by an unknown something stuffed in her mouth. Not that her face wasn’t burning just from Morgana seeing her.

“Hey, kitty,” she heard as a hand pulled her shirt up and poked at her exposed tummy, making her wiggle in her restraints. “I made up a story for the cap’. No one’s gonna wonder where you’re hiding… I have you all to myself now.” 

Pokes smoothed out into a gentle rubbing, making Mila hold back a purr. 

“How does that sound?” She could only muster an “mmph” and the slightest nod, every little noise of hers made difficult both from the gag and the mass of butterflies in her stomach.

In a flash the blindfold was gone, with her first sight being Morgana’s softly smiling face. Her ever-present embarrassment made her almost turn her head away, but a hand under her chin kept her looking forward, and now that she had to look, those eyes were pretty easy to get lost in…

Once they moved away and Morgana had disappeared behind her, though, she started to take in the room she’d been dropped in. Being a below deck room, it featured no windows, lighting being purely from various lanterns. The dimness gave the room a romantic vibe, and helped make the mess all around the room a little more ignorable. There were scattered clothes, a messy bed, and piles of swords, although the latter was secured and non-dangerous at the least.

The ropes around her waist slackened, and after a few more Mila was free to move besides her hands still being tied behind her back. She dared not to move from her seat though, waiting for a command which came in the form of her shirt’s collar being tugged roughly. With Mila still in hand the bat planted herself in the seat and pulled the girl over her lap, belly flopped over thighs. There was a moment of deep confusion, until her belt came off and pants hit the floor.

She tried to stifle her cries, but by the first few smacks on her ass she’d lost any control over herself and started to whimper through her gag. 

“Naughty girl... what were you doing trying to hide secrets from me?” Another smack. Another little cry of mixed pain and pleasure. Her body was a fight between the flush of embarrassment and the rushing blood of adrenaline. 

“Should have just told me, save me the trouble of having to drag you into submission.” It hurt, but the feeling of being in another girl’s control and the emotions of being teased by the bat more than made up for it. 

“I hear you crying like the little kitten you are! Let it out, naughty kitty…”

She’d hoped her rising hen would go unnoticed, but with how she was laid on Morgana’s lap it inevitably pushed against the side of her leg. 

“Oh ho ho, so the naughty girl  _ likes  _ being spanked? Does the kitty like being put in her place?” Mila managed a whiny “mmph” between cries. When a spare hand gently stroked her hardened hen, her whimpering was amplified from muffled attempts at begging that seemed to be heard as the stroking turned up, matching the rhythm of her spanking. 

When she let out a strong moan as she reached her climax, the spanking finally stopped and once the cum-daze passed she felt a hand gently rubbing her cheeks, trying to alleviate a bit of the soreness just caused. Another gently grazed her back, helping her come down from her high as she panted through her gag. Her mind was still in a haze when she was pulled back into a standing position and pants reattached, eyes all unfocused and trying to process everything. A pillow had made its way into the seat of the chair before she sat again, making her think “oh, how thoughtful…” 

When Morgana straddled her and started her teasing whispers again, the little turmoil of embarrassment snapped her back to reality.

Her gag was finally pulled out, long strings of drool still attached to what she now realized was a balled up pair of Morgana’s panties. She didn’t know whether to find that gross or sexy, but she stuck with the latter. Once her drool finally split off, it splatted down her face in trails. That bit of messiness she did find hot. 

Morgana went to speak again. “I wanna hear it. Are you gonna be my good kitty from now on?” 

Mila’s face was burning with her shame again, head pointed away, and all she managed was the tiniest whimper-whisper of “yes…” but her commander wasn’t satisfied. She held Mila’s chin again, facing her forward, and Mila was careful to not get lost in that face again. 

“You can be louder than that.” 

She tried, but her voice still faltered a bit. “Y-yes, Morgana…” 

Those pretty eyes squinted at her. “Do you need another spanking? Louder. And quit it with that name, you should be calling me mistress by now.”

She took a deep breath as she belted out her best “Yes, mistress! I-i’ll be a good girl from now on, I promise!”

“Very good. Now hold that thought,” she said as she jabbed a pair of fingers between Mila’s lips. She didn’t understand what she was supposed to do at first, but once she felt soft stroking behind one of her ears, some instinct kicked in, making her wrap her lips around and start sucking gently. Any chance she had of resisting purring was gone by now, her chest rumbling loudly and making Morgana smile wide. 

“Who’s my good kitty, such a good kitty…”

After a few minutes of bliss the petting hand had moved, making Mila give a quiet whine. Her dissent dissipated as she felt a strip of leather loop around her neck, securing tightly but comfortably and with a soft jingle. Morgana's fingers slipped out, wiping drool off on her shirt and making Mila almost whine again before Morgana spoke up. 

“I made this myself, you know. Knives can be pretty useful.” Mila stared down to see a little golden heart with “Kitty” messily etched into it. A bat finger fiddled with it, making it jingle more. 

“Other side has my name on it, just so you don't get lost. What do you think, girl? Do you like it?”   
Like was an understatement, Mila was beaming with feelings of honor and joy. “I love it, oh my gosh… Thank you mistress…” That earned her more ear scritches, leaving her to purr again and roll in her newfound submissive bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hen is slang between trans girls for trans girl dicks if u arent aware


	3. Chapter 3

Usually if Morgana was gone for long her kitty would be let out of any restraints, just in case she needed to sneak food from the kitchen or use the toilet. This one moment, however, there was an urgent knock on the door that made Morgana have to leave fast, with no time to untie the poor kitten from the bed, leaving her to futilely wiggle. It was especially worsened by the way she'd been left. Her mistress had been interrupted in the middle of Mila having her soft chest kneaded, shirt still drawn up to her neck and her lower half bearing only a teasingly tight set of panties.

She wanted to cry out and give pitiful mewls to the empty room, but she kept quiet, not wanting to get in trouble again after last time. Despite Tam-Tam's promise to keep their secret, she'd still netted herself a four hour long session of careful edging from her Mistress. That torturous time had stifled her voice ever since, even her loudest moans kept secretively low. Sometimes she imagined one of the girls finding her hiding and being double teamed, and the thought of being spitroasted by strapons or otherwise made her breath hot. But Morgana was quite possessive, and kept her precious kitty to herself. And the kitty liked that about her, so it was all ok. Those fantasies were fine staying in her head…

She swapped her thoughts back to the present after feeling her hen push even tighter in her underwear. She tried to calm her mind and push out the subby feelings filling her from being exposed and helpless, just to keep her from losing her sanity from self-teasing.

Lucky for her, it wasn't long before she found something new to focus on. Realizations dawned on her as she felt the slightest urge to pee grow in her groin. Under her breath came an “oh goddess, Morgana please come back soon…” The wiggling resumed as she tried to stave off the needy sensation, although it did little since she was held in a very open position. It built slowly, achingly, until her whole mind was just a blaze of begging.

When the door slammed open she narrowly avoided peeing herself a little from the scare. Morgana's annoyed face grew soft on seeing her favorite plaything still all tied up, and the obvious desperation her pet was showing only pleased her more.

“What's up, kitty?” 

Mila whined. “Mistress, please help me, I really need to get up I have to pee and I don't want to mess up your bed and, please just let me up! Please, mistress!”

The shock on Mila's face when her mistress only climbed over top of the still bound kitty was priceless.

“No.”

Mila was torn between a gasp and a groan. How did this lady always guess what she would be into? Was she that obvious?

“The bed's waterproofed. Only thing you'll be getting wet is you.” She leaned in close with a whispering, teasing voice. “And I can't wait to see your face when you finally lose it. You're so cute when you blush, you know that, kitty?”

The way Mila suddenly ceased any begging and overall lost her words was a strong enough “you got me” for Morgana to accept.

Mila jumped when her exposed belly was poked gently, yet again barely avoiding spilling a few drops. The hand on her stomach trailed down slowly to the line of her panties, the slight pressure on her bladder finally cracking the dam, making Mila gasp and leave a damp spot on her underwear before they were torn off. “There you go, that should be easier…”

She couldn’t stop squirming as she tried to hold on, but with Morgana smoothing over the fur on her belly and trying to coax her into relaxing, it was only getting harder. “Please, mistress, I’ll… I’ll do anything!”

“I know you will. Doesn’t change a thing.” 

The way Morgana spoke with her taunting, smooth tone and peered over her with a smug, warm smile made her lose focus, falling into those dreamy eyes again, forgetting for only a moment to hold, and then…

The intense relief after a long period of build-up was not unlike cumming, Mila thought to herself as she squirmed, gasped and mewled as the wet puddle grew beneath her. Morgana rubbed the kitten’s highly heated cheek with a hand for a while, giggling as she watched her kitty lose control of herself. Mila felt the ropes holding her hands up slacken, although as busy as she was with rolling in odd pleasure she didn’t plan on going anywhere soon.

After all was said and done the still-panting and a little woozy cat was lifted up out of her puddle and gently guided to the bathroom. Little reassurances came in her ear, mainly promises that “mistress will handle your mess” mixed with loving praises. The shower she was shoved into and the splashing water finally jolted her out of her daze, now noticing Morgana standing behind her, nude and sharing the small shower space. Mila wasn’t a fan of water, as cats tend to be, but the needed wash made it acceptable and her mistress’ fingers greedily gliding over every inch of her and toying how they wanted made it even tolerable.

She hadn’t noticed it in her earlier trip thanks to her haziness, but walking through the hallways nude while Morgana pulled her around by the collar was embarrassing, even though she knew no one was there. It was even exhilarating, although she would never admit it.

When they returned to the room clothes were tossed at her and she dressed up into loose clothes, ones starkly contrasting the tight, revealing things she was usually given. When she finished slipping in she turned around and almost magically the bed had already been switched out for new sheets and cleaned. Morgana was on it, laying on her side and gesturing for kitty to come.

“Sleep here with me tonight.”

Mila tripped over her words in minor shock, her only decipherable communication being a gesture towards the small “pet bed” (a pile of pillows) she’d been made to sleep on for the past three nights.

“What, do you like your new bed? Don’t want to sleep with your mistress?” Mila shook her head, coming closer, enough that Morgana could reach out a hand to pet her hair softly.

“It’s been a few days, and you’ve proved you’re not the naughty kitty I was expecting. You’re a good girl now,  _ my _ good girl, and you’ve earned the right to special privileges. And…” her voice dropped to a quiet, mildly embarrassed tone, twiddling her fingers. “You’re cute, and nice, and I like you, a lot now I think, like a lovey-dovey thing, so I think now you can have some, uhhh, gentler loving sometimes.”

“Oh, I, uh…” This statement immediately helped Mila identify the strange feelings she’d been having, a sudden breakthrough hitting her head as she started to slide into the bed. “I feel the same way, I think.” She moved to nuzzle into Morgana. “Girlfriends?”

“Sounds cool.” Morgana hugged her tight. “Don’t think I’m getting soft on you though, kitten. You’re still as much of a pet as a girlfriend.”

Mila chuckled. “I’ll keep it in mind, mistress. Er, Morgana, right?”

“Yep. Uhhhh… I think it was Mila?”

“Wow. Good memory. Don’t even remember how long since I’ve gotten to say that.”

“Hehe, sorry.”

Morgana brushed through Mila’s hair, and Mila purred, the warmth of closeness and rumbling vibrations lulling them both to sleep.


End file.
